nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
For the similarly named blaster, see Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot CS-6 is a clip fed and manually cycled Nerf blaster that was released in 2007 under the N-Strike license. The blaster was then out of production in mid-2010 due to either the favor for the Longstrike CS-6. It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster, the longest being the Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable clips or drums. The Longshot comes packaged with its front blaster/barrel extension, one six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and a tactical scope. Details Internals The Longshot internals are fairly complex. It has a direct plunger system, having the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters, making it the most powerful stock clip-system blaster. The internals have several locks built into the firing mechanism. One of them doesn't allow the trigger to be pulled while the bolt is back, another doesnt allow the blaster to be recocked immediatly after firing; this makes the user wait a second at most to recock the blaster. Another lock stops the clip from being removed while the bolt is foward. All of the locks can be removed during modification. External Features The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system, the first of its kind. There is a tactical rail on top of the blaster, above the jam door. It doubles as a carrying handle, though it can be uncomfortable for those users with bigger hands. The jam door is located under the tactical rail and slides back when the bolt is open. There is a collapsible, integrated stock that can store an extra clip, as well as an integrated folding bipod located in front of the clip. The bipod works the best with the standard six dart clip, but can be used with others, by proping the bipod on something like a ledge or a desk. The blaster's clip release is located on the right side of the blaster, in front of the trigger and there is a notification on the top of the blaster behind the tactical rail that tells if the blaster is cocked or not. Barrel Extention Main page: Longshot Front Blaster The Longshot comes with a Barrel Extention, colliqually known as the Longshot Front Blaster. It attaches to the front of the Longshot by the barrel attachment ring, attached to the barrel of the Longshot, that fits into the slot on the back of the front blaster. The Longshot is also compatible with barrel extentions from the Recon CS-6, The Longstrike CS-6, and the Spectre REV-5. Color Schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Original (blue/yellow) *Red Strike (red) Review Range - 10/10 - This blaster can shoot about forty feet because of its direct plunger system. Accuracy - 7/10 - Becuse the blaster uses inaccurate and inconsistent streamline darts, acccuracy is not very good. Reliability - 7/10 - This blaster jams up often, usually if it is loaded too fast. Darts will also sometimes fall out of the blaster if held with the muzzle pointed downwards. Rate - 9/10 - Although this blaster is slow because of the heavier internals, this blaster will fire reliably up to two darts a second. Capacity - 9/10 - The Longshot holds up to six darts with its included six dart clip. It can also hold a second clip in its integrated stock. General - 9.5/10 - An older but high performance N-Strike blaster, the Longshot performs best at long-range accuracy where it has superior ranges than most Nerf blasters. This Nerf blaster originally sold for 35.00 USD. It is highly recommended for purchase if it is found anywhere. It is not ideal for younger Nerfers due to its size, but still a great blaster. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longshot commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longstrike CS-6. *The Longshot is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. **In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot shoots two darts at once. *The original version came with yellow clips instead of today's orange ones. *It is still sold in the United Kingdom, Germany and Austria at Toys R Us for 39.99 GBP ( At the moment it is being sold at 19.99, a steal practically) or 49.99 EUR (66.39 USD) respectively. In Australia it is sold for 44.49 AUD (BigW). *Its tactical scope is larger than the Mission Kit tactical scope, making it less used in small blasters such as the Reflex IX-1. *An early Wal-Mart exclusive value pack included additional accessories such as a detachable rail-mounted red light, similar to the one featured on the Nite Finder EX-3, and a Recon CS-6 and the barrel attachment. *The original blue Longshot came packaged with two clips; the newer yellow version only comes with one (the new Walmart Value Pack has 2 extra though). *Due to the shortage in North America, it can go for very high prices on eBay and other auction sites, sometimes even matching the typical mint price for the Crossbow. However, there appears to be no shortage in Australia or Singapore. External links *Longshot CS-6 on the Nerf website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters